


Spicing Up Business

by Keolah



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Economics, Ferengi, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hermaphrodites, Original Character(s), Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quark isn't sure what to make of a hermaphrodite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Up Business

Quark turned from wiping the bar and looked her over a woman entering his establishment. He'd never seen her before, but she was well-dressed and no doubt rich. Baggy avacado green pants covered her legs down to her shiny black shoes. A green overcoat matching the pants with gold buttons hung from her shoulders over a mustard yellow shirt. She was unusually tall for a woman, and light brown hair curled around her slightly pointed ears and framed her amber eyes. The woman came up to the bar where Quark was standing and leaned against It.

"Evening, miss. What can I do for you?" Quark asked. 

She looked at him casually and said quietly, "I have a business proposition for you." 

"Bah, what does a female know about business?" Quark snorted. 

"More than you, I daresay, you hairy little troll." 

Quark straightened, insulted. He did not think of himself as hairy. He considered himself to be quite an attractive Ferengi. 

"Besides," she said, grinning at him coyly, "I'm not a female." 

"Could've fooled me," Quark said, eying the breasts. 

"I'm a hermaphrodite, and quite proudly so. But that's irrelevant for this matter. I understand that you are selling Elyrian pepper-spice for 22 strips of gold pressed latinum a unit?" 

"That's right," Quark answered. He didn't know what to make of this creature, but if he was going to make some money out of it, he wasn't about to complain. 

"How much do you have?" 

"344 units left," he told hir after glancing at his inventory pad. 

"I'll buy them," the hermaphrodite said matter-of-factly. 

"What, all of them?" 

"Yes, all of them." 

"But that's--" he did some quick math, "--378 bars and 8 strips!" 

"That's right. What's the problem?" 

"No problem!" Quark said excitedly. "I'll even have them delivered to your ship, free of charge!" 

"That won't be necessary," sie said, pulling out a data pad to finalize the transaction. Quark eagerly gave it his thumbprint. From glancing at it, he learned that hir name was Fylda Nase. 

"Whatever you want, that's just fine by me." 

"I want," Fylda said slowly, "you to sell this spice for me, at 29 strips a unit. I'll even give a 10% commission for each unit sold." 

Quark stared at hir, his mind racing as he did some more math. "You want me to sell my own spice, for 29 strips a unit? Why couldn't I just go and sell it myself for 29 strips?" 

"Because it's not your spice anymore," Fylda said with a grin, tapping the data pad. 

Quark was impressed. He'd gotten so caught up in how good the deal was that he hadn't thought things through first. But going with hir offer, he'd make almost 50 bars of latinum more in profit than he otherwise would have. He'd be a fool to refuse. 

"Alright, it's a deal," Quark said. 

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Sie smiled broadly, and they finalized the deal. 

Fylda stuffed hir data pad back into her coat and turned and left the bar, leaving Quark staring after hir in amazement. He wondered just how rich sie was.


End file.
